thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Youtube
Channel Awesome YouTube was created by Welshy and was started as an attempt to promote videos for TGWTG.com. Namely, the videos produced by ThatGuyWithTheGlasses himself. Being a fan of both The Nerd and Doug, Welshy created the channel with its name to specifically identify that he wasn't Doug or James, just a fan, and soon after posted a few of the Critics videos. Eventually, he started creating trailers for Doug's work and from there, trailers for other members of the Channel Awesome team. Mike Michaud became aware of these activities and, on the April 5th, 2009 edition of Transmission Awesome, Welshy was named the official channel and the CEO of the company told listeners that he was the only one who was going to be official. Since then, Welshy has created several trailers on a daily basis and after a short break away from the site and the channel, Welshy chaged the format, created one trailer a day, advertising all the releases and has a running commentary with the people who post in his channel and his videos. Taking it in stride, Welshy jokes with the viewers and sometimes explains who he is, usually in a form of exaggeration to keep people wondering and, sometimes, to annoy them. An example of this is when Welshy announced he loved Twilight, claiming it was far better than Equilibrium. Welshys Running Jokes Since starting narrating the trailers Welshy has put together a number of running gags, which he will bring up every now and again to give the trailers a feeling of consistency. * Censoring Twilight - With his initial Twilight love running its course, Welshy now censors the word when ever its spoken. * Claims to be God - When asked about his idenity, Welshy claimed to be God and now continues to go by this claim. * Bruce Campbell - Despite being a huge fan of the Evil Dead films, Welshy views Bruce Campbell as his bitch. * Long Lists - Welshy has a habbit of going off on long lists, usually without taking a breath. * Answers to Chuck Norris - Despite claiming to be God, Welshy still says he answers to Chuck Norris. * Holds Smith powers - After being murdered by Conker, Welshy returned with Smith powers. * Body Counts - Welshy has absorbed Conker the Squirrel into his collective and run over Sonic the Hedgehog with a van. * Images are ??? - With the initial trailer opening claiming the images are Awesome, Welshy now changes the name daily. Welshys Lists Welshy has a habbit of listing things, usually without taking a breath. * Slang for different penis names. * Welshys favourite video games. Welshy vs Conker In the .... trailer, Welshy claimed Conker was his hero, but in the following trailer, which featured an appearance from Conker, Welshy shot and killed him. Conker returned the next day and after jointly hosting the trailer, Welshy again shot Conker, only for Conker to regenerate after the trailer had finished. The following day Conker visited Welshy and killed him and then took over the trailers, hosting the ... trailer. At the end however, Welshy returned and absorbed Conker into his Welsh collective. Since that trailer Conker hasn’t been seen, but the channel viewers have all been questioning his return. Link *The Official Youtube Channel Category:Content Category:Facts